The Thief and His Emerald Eyed Treasure
by Know it all hermione
Summary: Garrett the Master Thief gets caught stealing from Harry Potter and instead finds himself trying to steal something far more valuable , the other man's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor will I ever own Thief or Harry Potter

 **Author's Notes:** This fanfic is set post game of the 2014 reboot game of Thief , it will be AU for Harry Potter . In this fic Garrett will be 29 and Harry 25 . I have no beta reader for this fic so far so all mistakes you see are all mine , anyone who wants to be my beta reader please send me a PM or ask in a review. I hope I wrote Garrett in character , I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter .

* * *

Garrett, Master Thief wore an unreadable expression as he peered down into the alleyways of the Clock Tower Plaza as he stood on the roof of a man's home. It was close to evening and the thief could hear the resident of the dwelling settling down for dinner, Garrett could hear the man complaining quietly to himself about the lack of food.

Garrett soon as quietly as he could made his way towards the ground safely when he heard the familiar sound of gold coins. He turned and saw a thin man of medium height walking in the opposite direction eyeing his target he followed stealthily after the man.

They were close to the Crippled Burrick, there was currently no nearby members of the City Watch. Garrett supposed that they must be patrolling elsewhere in the Plaza.

When the thief got close enough to the man he reached a fingerless gloved hand towards the man's coat pocket. Garrett then took out of the man's pocket a decent amount of gold coins in a small money bag. Just as Garrett was pocketing the gold the man turned with surprise and for a moment both men just stared at each other.

As the other man stared at Garrett the thief's first thought was to flee so he would avoid capture but instead Garrett stared at the other man...the other man was staring at him with the most beautiful eyes of emerald green he had ever seen.

The man in Garrett's opinion was attractive , he had short messy raven black hair that stuck up in every direction , had beautiful green eyes , was wearing a pair of round black glasses and had a slender form .

The master thief watched as the man put a hand in his coat pocket and frown, "Did...Did you just steal from me?" the man asked.

Garrett took a step backwards from the man, "I...I apologize, it's nothing personal" he spoke in a quiet tone. Garrett then gave a pause before speaking again. "Your eyes are so beautiful..." said the thief mumbling his words to the green eyed man.

The man blushed.

The small action caused Garrett to smile slightly.

The man looked at the master thief in surprise as he had not been expecting such a compliment from a thief.

"Thanks..." the man muttered before then glancing around them. The green eyed man gave a sigh, "Look, it's just some gold so you can just have it. I won't alert the City watch"

Garrett blinked, surprise showed in his eyes, "Are...Are you sure?"

The green eyed man gave a nod and then gave a small laugh "Yes, I was only just going to use it to get drunk anyway."

"Thank...Thank you"

The man smiled before turning around, "You don't need to give thanks, Mr Thief. Just get away quickly before you get caught by someone else"

The man with the green eyes then walked away in the opposite direction away from the master thief and away from the Crippled Burrick, probably heading towards his home.

Garrett stared after the man he had tried to steal from for a few moments before he quietly then snuck into the Crippled Burrick with the intent to restock on supplies, hoping that no City Watch guards caught sight of him entering.

That evening as Garrett went back home to the clock tower he gave a sigh , put away what treasures and gold he had collected during the day before getting out something to eat for his dinner .

Dinner for Garrett was a bottle of beer and a tin of soup, eating the meal he had stolen for himself his thoughts went to the man he had met that day.

The man was attractive. Garrett remembered the messy raven hair, the man's beautiful green and the man's slender body. He wondered what it might feel like to press his lips to the man's in a kiss and while he ate he pictured it happening in his mind. He imagined kissing the other man softly ...imagined the other man returning his kiss and imagined the man making noises of enjoyment as Garrett kissed him.

Imagining himself kissing the other man brought a smile to Garrett's face, even though it was something that would probably never happen it was still a nice thing to imagine. Garrett doubted that he would ever see the man again anyway ...He knew nothing about the man after all, not even his name.

After Garrett finished eating his meal he undressed into his night clothes and slipped into bed, his mind thinking only of the man he had met that day as he drifted off asleep.

The day after while he went out into the city to perform his jobs of stealing valuables and treasures he couldn't help but feel a deep regret that he didn't ask for the man's name . He also found that couldn't get the other man out of his head.

2 months later Garrett hadn't seen the man since first meeting him but he would still think of him and fantasize of him often.

One night Garrett finally saw the man again, the thief was entering the Crippled Burrick when the man walked straight into him by accident.

Garrett froze on the spot, just staring at the green eyed man. For a moment Garrett felt in shock, it felt like such a long time since he had first met the man. The thief felt almost giddy with happiness at getting the chance to see him again.

As Garrett stared at the man his eye looked the green eyed man from head to toes, his eyes taking in the man's current appearance.

The other man at the moment appeared to Garrett drunk, his cheeks were flushed, he had a tired look in those beautiful emerald eyes and he was swaying slightly as he stood on the spot.

Green eyes suddenly peered slowly up at Garrett from behind those black round glasses that the man wore and the man frowned for a slight moment before recognition appeared in those eyes.

The man smiled a small smile up at Garrett, "It's ...It's you "the man murmured, his voice slurred.

Garrett smiled back at the man, "Yes...It's me..." he said quietly.

' _Your Thief'_ the thief mentally added.

"Are you leaving?" Garrett asked, his voice soft and laced with concern for the man. Garrett placed a hand firmly on the man's arm to steady him.

The man nodded, "Yes" he said.

A short moment of silence followed.

The thief was suddenly worried. He was worried that something horrible might happen to this man. He was worried that in the man's current intoxicated condition that someone might see this beauty and take advantage of him...

"Can...Can I walk you home?" Garrett asked, there was a pleading quality to his voice. "Please...I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

The green eyed man thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Sure...Sure I don't mind" the green eyed man spoke, his voice a murmur. "I actually kinda like you Mr Thief..."

Garrett smiled, happiness filling him for a moment despite feeling worried for this man. "Really?" he asked.

The other male nodded, "Yeah...You're ...Nice..."

Garrett's smile grew.

Garrett soon led the man out of the pub and out to the streets , his heart beating rapidly within his chest as he started to escort the man to his home safely . The green eyed man was holding onto his arm, practically clinging onto the thief as they walked. Garrett was feeling protective of this beautiful man he had found, one arm holding him close to his side. And just in case they walked into anyone who might pose a threat to them both Garrett had his free hand close to his weapon holster so he could protect them both if he needed to.

After being told the man's address Garrett took the other man to his home and as they walked the thief made sure to observe his surroundings very attentively.

Garrett did this not just to watch out for anyone who might want to do them harm but also so in the future he would know the way to the green eyed man's home and not to steal from him but to visit him .

When Garrett arrived at the man's house he looked to the man and stared at him.

"We're here..." Garrett spoke. "This is where you live, isn't it?"

The man almost looked at him and gave a nod. "Yeah ...Yeah, I live here ..." the man mumbled.

The green eyed man removed his hand from the thief's arm and put a hand in his coat pocket, getting out a key.

Garrett almost chuckled in amusement as he tried to remember the last time he had used a key, these days whenever he had to open some kind of lock he would always just the pick the lock.

After the door opened Garrett stared at the green eyed man and for a moment he just stood there.

The man with the green eyes gave a Garrett a small smile. "Thank you for walking me home"

Garrett smiled back "It was my pleasure"

Garrett then remembered to himself that he had promised Erin that he would meet up with her that very night and just by walking this man home he had made himself late.

"Well ...I suppose I should get going now..." Garrett spoke, an almost sad tone was in his voice as if leaving this beautiful man was the last thing he wanted to do.

The other man stared at Garrett, a frown appeared on his face, "Are you sure? You can stay if you like"

Garrett smiled, "Thank you that sounds very tempting but I really shouldn't ... maybe I'll visit you another time."

"Okay..."

However instead of turning around and leaving the master thief stepped forwards towards the green eyed man.

"Before I leave though I want one thing from you..." Garrett said.

The other man looked at the thief with a curious look in his eyes, "Yeah and what is that?"

The master thief gave a chuckle, followed by a light smirk, "I want your name..."

Confusion appeared in green eyes, "I haven't given you my name?" He muttered.

"No...And I really do want it..." Garrett said. The thief then paused for a moment before giving another chuckle of amusement, "Though ...I could always just call you emerald or green eyes..."

The man with green eyes blushed, "No ...It's...It's okay I'll tell you my name."

Garrett smiled.

The green eyed man stared at Garrett for a moment then before answering, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter"

Garrett stared at Harry, "I like it ...it suits you" he said.

"And your name...What can I call you if we ever meet again?"

Garrett chuckled softly, he was fully planning on meeting this Harry again. "You can call me Garrett."

"Garrett..." spoke Harry, testing out the thief's name. Harry smiled lightly, "So Garrett ...where can I find you?"

The master thief suddenly frowned, because of his reputation in the city as the Master Thief it wouldn't be a good idea for Harry to seek him out. Garrett didn't want anyone to get hurt for his sake, especially this Harry who he had taken a special interest in.

"No...I...I will come find you "The thief murmured to Harry.

Harry frowned, but after a moment understanding filled his eyes. He gave a sigh and gave a nod to the master thief.

"Okay ...I guess" said Harry.

Harry ended up promising the thief that he wouldn't go searching for him and soon afterwards Garrett said good bye and left.

"You're late Garrett!" Said Erin , later that night once Garrett returned to the clock tower .

Erin was staring at Garrett with an annoyed expression on her face and for a moment or two the master thief stared back at the woman .

Erin has been though a lot this year and a half . She had accidentally been caught up in a ritual that caused the Primal to enter her , the Primal had then corrupted the city and had caused something called 'The Gloom' . Garrett still didn't understand it completely but apparently the Gloom had caused insanity among the people of the city where the victims would eventually end their own lives . Erin had been taken to an asylum and had been experimented on and her presence there had not only caused the workers and inhabitants of the asylum to become insane but it had also created supernatural monsters . Garrett after finding out what had happened to Erin and after stealing what he needed had eventually been able to save her.

Despite her experiences Erin still was reckless , careless and killed her enemies rather than knocking them out and even though Garrett disliked these things about the girl he was just glad she had come out of it alive .

Garrett have a sigh , "I'm sorry Erin..There was something I needed to do..something important.."

The woman smirked at her former mentor suddenly , "Was it that man you have a crush on?"

The thief frowned at Erin , "Yes.." He said .

Only days before Garrett had told Erin about the man who had stolen his heart , he was regretting it now as Erin looked at him with a teasing smirk .

"So what did you do to him then Garrett? Did you fuck him?"

"No.."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No.." Garrett said again , he felt disappointed at himself for not having at least kissed Harry . "He was drunk and it was dark out so I walked him home"

"You should have kissed him at least"

Garrett glared at her but he found that he couldn't really feel too angry with her since she had said exactly what he was thinking. However even if he did think that he also didn't like the idea of taking advantage of someone when they were drunk , even if there was a possibility that Harry had wanted it too...it wasn't right.

"Are you going to kiss him next time you see him?"

Garrett was silent for a brief moment , "I don't know.."

Garrett gave another sigh , he soon decided to change the topic of conversation to something that wouldn't have him being teased mercilessly by Erin . He would think more about what he should do about his feelings for Harry later when he was certain that Erin was gone .

That night and not for the first time since meeting Harry Garrett thought of the man with the green eyes . He wondered to himself if he really should confess his feelings to Harry and pursue a relationship with him . And though he trusted very few , even though he very rarely acted upon romantic feelings he developed towards other people for this one particular person despite the danger , Garrett wanted to try .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Thief

 **Author's Notes:** I'm sorry that this has taken so long to update , I have had computer problems , writer's block and life has been getting in the way . I have a new laptop now so I am now working on my fanfiction more than I used to so I am glad to finally be able to update this fic. I have no beta reader for this fic so far so any and all mistakes or typos you find are all mine . I have been told in a comment on AO3 that Garrett was out of character in chapter 1 so I am sorry if it is the same for this chapter as well. I hope everyone likes this chapter and again I am sorry that it has taken me this so long to update!

* * *

The next day Harry Potter woke up, he put on his glasses and stared around him at his surroundings as he still sat in bed. The memory of being escorted home by a masked man dressed in black popped into his head. From what he could remember the masked man had been the exact same man who had stolen money from him only months before and if he was remembering correctly the man's name was Garrett.

Harry soon got out of the bed and started to get dressed for the day, putting on a pair of long pants and a button up shirt. His thoughts went to the thief, he hoped that the thief hadn't gotten himself caught and had made it safely back home to wherever he lived because while the masked man had stolen from him the other man hadn't actually wanted to hurt Harry. The other man had even worried about him and had walked Harry home in an attempt to protect him.

Harry knew the thief was a wanted criminal and that the man had a reputation as the Master Thief but Harry didn't care. The other man was a thief, not a murderer and Harry felt that he had nothing to fear from the thief.

Once Harry was dressed he ate breakfast and after brushing his teeth left the house for work.

That night only an hour or two after dark , Harry had just finished eating his dinner when he heard what he thought sounded like the sound of knocking upon glass . The sound was quiet and came from his bedroom upstairs but Harry had heard it.

A frown made it's way upon Harry's face as he went upstairs to his bedroom, green eyes widening with surprise as he pulled back the curtain of the window and saw Garrett crouching upon the ledge of the window. Garrett was dressed fully in black, his mask stopping just above the nose and exposing just a small amount of his face.

Though it was dark outside Harry recognized the thief and he opened up the window to let the man inside. Garret stared at Harry for a moment before entering inside the house through the window.

Harry watched Garrett as the thief carefully climbed in , the light of the candle that sat upon his bedside table made it a little easier to see more of the man before him . Garrett was a thin man but Harry could definitely see a decent amount of muscle on him, and from what amount of face that was exposed Harry could see a faint scar on one side of the face. Garrett also had brown eyes that were gazing at him intently, the thief too observing Harry's appearance just for a moment.

"So um do you want something to drink Garrett?" Harry asked. "There's tea and coffee or if you want I have some alcohol if you want that"

Garrett stared at Harry, considering Harry's offer. After a moment he gave a small nod, "Tea...please" he said quietly.

Harry smiled slightly before then leading Garrett to the kitchen where he offered the thief a seat at the table. Harry then got out a couple of cups before starting to prepare the tea.

"So ...um did you get home alright last night Garrett? I remember you walking me home"

Garrett nodded, "Yes, don't ...Don't worry, I wasn't caught" he said.

Harry smiled as he heard Garrett's words, Garrett had gone out of his way to take home safely so he didn't want the man to get into trouble because of him ...even if the thief was a criminal.

For the next couple of moments while Harry prepared the tea neither of them spoke, a shy and awkward silence filling the room. Garrett stared at Harry, hesitance and anxiety soon appearing in his eyes as a cup of tea was set in front of him.

Something like this was new to Garrett, he didn't often have tea with someone he had previously stolen from. He felt nervous and hesitant, almost expecting to see the City Watch burst through the kitchen door and arrest him for the crimes he had committed against the city, a frown on his face as he thought to himself that Harry shouldn't be doing this for him. Garrett was a thief, he regularly stole from countless homes every night and here Harry was politely serving him tea with a small smile on his face.

Harry wore a smile on his face as he sat down opposite Garrett, who appeared extremely nervous.

"Hey , I haven't reported you to the City Watch Garrett don't be so nervous , okay?"

Garrett frowned. "I'm sorry ..." he mumbled. "I'm not used to this sort of thing". Garrett's brown eyes went down to his cup, "I shouldn't be here alone with you, I'm a thief" he murmured. "You shouldn't have allowed me into your home, I could steal from you again"

"I'm willing to accept that risk" Harry spoke as he brought his cup up to his lips, a green eyed gaze upon Garrett.

Garrett's frown remained, still feeling like he shouldn't be here but nevertheless he lowered his mask and raised the cup of tea to his lips.

After drinking their individual cups of tea Garrett told Harry he should be leaving as he had jobs he needed to do.

"Sure, please visit again" Harry said with a smile.

Garrett gave a small quick nod before thanking Harry for the tea and leaving through the same window he had entered to get into the house.

After that night Garrett visited again whenever he wasn't on a job and whenever he could risk visiting the other man.

During these visits that Garrett made to Harry's home they would have a drink each and share pleasant conversation together before Garrett would leave to go to do his job. On the nights when Garrett didn't have any jobs that needed to be done, he would stay longer and they would enjoy each other's company until late into the night.

As the months passed by the pair both found themselves quite enjoying the company of the other man and were more comfortable around each other, though despite this, both men still knew very little of each other.

Garrett's mind was often plagued of thoughts of Harry and he now not only wanted to kiss the other man but also do other things to Harry as well ... impure things.

So far their relationship had been purely platonic , Garrett hadn't made any advances toward Harry nor did Garrett think that Harry had done the same for him. Garrett had taken Harry's drunken words the night he helped Harry home as just that , drunken words . Garrett didn't actually believe that Harry had meant anything romantic by it , though about his own words of admiration that he had said to Harry Garrett wasn't too sure .

Garrett was careful with his actions around Harry , he liked Harry ...had developed an romantic attachment ...attraction to him. He was afraid of rejection , of allowing someone to see the real him ...Garrett was afraid . After-all why would anyone want to risk losing everything in their life to be involved with someone in his profession?

However, it wasn't just the fear of rejection why the thief was hesitant to confess his feelings to Harry. Garrett also knew that if he and Harry got involved in a romantic relationship together he would be putting Harry in possible danger. If Harry were to get arrested or hanged for associating and protecting , Garrett, a wanted criminal then it would be all of Garrett's fault.

Garrett's romantic feelings for Harry weren't the only thing that the thief was keeping from Harry however. Garrett had also noticed some things about Harry, things that Harry had obviously attempted to hide from the thief but Garrett was quite good at seeing and noticing things that most people would have never noticed or ignored.

There was a photo album on a bookcase in Harry's living room where the photos inside actually moved, the books Harry owned …. some of them had been turned the other direction so as to hide the title. Garrett out of curiosity took a chance when Harry wasn't in the room and had a look at one of the books and he had felt surprise fill him when he saw that it was some kind book on spells. Another book was about brewing potions, another …. strange animals that he had thought had only existed in stories for children.

In Harry's bedroom there was a broomstick that looked so good that Garrett doubted that it was meant for cleaning.

These things he had noticed were just a few of the things that he had noticed about Harry but they had been enough to force Garret to realize something about Harry. Harry had a secret that he was keeping from the world and Garrett had discovered what it was.

Harry was a witch.

Garrett understood the secrecy, witches were seen as dark…evil ... immoral people who apparently worshipped the devil and so if someone was suspected of being one, they would be either be burnt at the stake alive or they would be hanged.

For now, Garrett decided to keep Harry's secret to himself …. pretend he didn't know but he made a silent promise to himself that he would continue to protect Harry. The possibility of Harry being a witch didn't frighten Garrett and it didn't matter to him, Harry was still the beautiful man who he had grown attached to.

One night the thief decided to himself that despite all Garrett's fears and despite the risk Garrett the next time he would act on his feelings for the other man and confess how he felt. Not only that though but he would also let Harry know that he knew Harry's secret and that he accepted Harry completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Thief

 **Author's Notes:** I have no beta reader for this fic so far so any and all mistakes or typos you find are all mine . I hope everyone likes this chapter!

* * *

One night Garrett visited Harry just a couple of hours after dark, this visit was to be no normal visit however but the night he would confess his feelings and confront Harry about being a witch.

Garrett wanted Harry to know how he felt about him and he wanted Harry to know that even though Harry was a witch the other man didn't need to be afraid to be what he was around Garrett. Garrett wanted Harry to know that he could feel safe with him.

"Good evening Garrett" said Harry as he helped Garrett inside through the window, a smile on his face.

Garrett held onto Harry's hand a bit longer than necessarily before letting go and almost smiled at the light blush that appeared on Harry's face.

"How are you tonight Harry?" Garrett asked quietly as they walked towards the kitchen for their usual cup of tea

"Fine" Harry said with a smile. "Work's been better lately since the city's started to recover from the Gloom."

"That's good."

Garrett sat down at the table and watched Harry as he prepared the cups of tea for them both.

Shortly after Garrett was handed his cup of tea and after he thanked Harry he looked at the other man for a moment intently before setting his cup down.

"Harry, I need to say something…it is important" Garrett said, his voice quiet but sounding quite nervous.

Harry regarded the thief with a frown but he gave a slight nod as he sat down opposite the thief.

"Yes, of course. What is it Garrett?" Harry said.

Garrett stared at Harry , feeling quite timid and nervous while at the same time feeling determined to say what he had been needing to say to Harry.

"It is about several things" Garrett began. His brown eyes staring directly into Harry's beautiful green eyes. "First I….I have developed romantic feelings for you."

Harry stared at Garrett, he blushed and he gave a small smile at Garrett, "I feel the same way for you Garrett.…"

Garrett smiled slightly, feeling a relieved feeling inside of him before he next spoke, his smile faltering and disappearing completely to be a replaced by a serious expression. The words he next spoke were carefully worded, quiet and calm in an attempt to prevent Harry reacting badly to his words …. he didn't want Harry to become panicked or afraid.

"Before I say what else I have to say please know Harry …. I am on your side and you do not need to be afraid"

"Okay…What is it?" said Harry, his smile gone now and replaced with a worried frown.

Garrett was silent for a moment before he spoke his next words, "During the time we have spent together I have noticed some things about your home that have made me believe that you are a witch"

Harry's emerald green eyes widened and filled with fear and shock, he stood up to his feet, fear flooding through his insides. He felt afraid for his life and fear that Garrett, despite his words of attempted reassurance, would reject him for what he was.

"Don't be afraid …. I won't hurt you Harry and your secret is safe with me" Garrett said, trying to reassure Harry .

He didn't like seeing fear in those emerald green eyes that he loved and he hated that he had been the one to cause that fear.

Harry stared at Garrett, "When…When did you figure it out?"

Brown eyes gazed at Harry, observing Harry carefully. "A week after I started visiting you"

Harry gave a nod of acknowledgement, "Okay…So what? ….What are you going to do now that you know?"

"Nothing…You are safe with me. The only thing I plan to do is accept you for what you are…Harry you don't need to be afraid" Garrett stood up, and walked around the table until he was close to Harry. "I will repeat myself …. I accept you for what you are …. You are safe"

Harry was silent for several moments and for those moments Garrett wasn't sure if his words had gotten through to Harry.

Green eyes gazed warily at Garret, "And…And you're not afraid of me?"

Garrett gave a slow shake of his head, "No…I'm not frightened of you"

Harry felt an overwhelming feeling of relief flood through him, his hands shook with emotion. He actually had been wanting to tell Garrett of what he was but he was only going to do so if and when he was completely certain that he could trust Garrett enough. He had been scared that he would tell Garrett …that the man would look at him with fear and disgust and not want anything to do with him anymore. Maybe the man would've even risked imprisonment or a hanging himself just to turn Harry in to the authorities and if that were to happen Harry would be forced to use magic on Garrett to make him forget that he had discovered magic.

There was a silence in the room again and Garrett waited patiently for Harry to inwardly calm down…for him to realize that nothing bad was going to happen with the thief knowing his secret.

Eventually Harry explained to Garrett more about magic and about what he was, apparently Harry was a wizard not a witch. The females were called witches and the males were called wizards and not only that but there were schools that witches and wizards went to learn more about magic and how to use it responsibly.

The next time Garrett visited Harry had showed him a bit of magic as well. Garrett was in awe of Harry and in his opinion, magic was incredibly misunderstood. There was nothing wrong with what Harry was or what he could do, magic had many different uses and Garrett found it to be another thing about Harry that made him interesting.

2 weeks after Harry had told Garrett what he was they both arranged to go on a date together and the night later they agreed on this they had their date.

Garrett, as a thief didn't really own any clothes that were appropriate for a date with someone. He wore all black, just like all the other clothes he owned and they still looked like his thief attire. The clothes still made him hard to be heard, and hard to be seen in the dark and still easy to move around but not at all appropriate for a date. He hated it but there was nothing he could do about it, it was all he had and date or not he was still a wanted criminal in the eyes of the public so normal attire just wouldn't be possible. The thief still made an effort though, the best he could with what was available to him anyway.

When Harry opened the window to help Garrett inside the thief almost fell over, both from his nerves and from seeing Harry look the way he looked tonight.

In the candlelight and the light of the moon that cast light through the window Garrett could see Harry and thought he looked as beautiful as ever.

Once Harry closed the window behind Garrett and put the curtains back in place Garrett pulled down his thief mask so Harry would be actually able to see his face.

"You look ...er really beautiful tonight Harry..." Garrett said, his words coming out nervous sounding and quietly spoken.

Harry blushed softly and he smiled, "I...I... Like how you look too, you look really great"

Harry and Garrett started to walk downstairs to the kitchen where they would be having their date.

Garrett accepted Harry's compliment but at the same time thought Harry was just saying it to be polite, Garrett looked no different than usual after all.

As they walked down the stairs Garrett could smell the wonderful smell of a home cooked meal, he wondered how much the food had cost Harry. Good food wasn't cheap these days, though the city was improving the economy of the city was still pretty bad.

When Garrett entered the room where they usually ate their tea, Harry offered him a seat at the table like he usually did but this time the table was decorated with lit candles, plates, cutlery and glasses for 2 people and a tablecloth. There was even a bottle of wine on the table.

"The meals aren't ready just yet but, in the meantime, do you want a drink Garrett?"

Garrett have a nod, and agreed to be served some wine. He gave a sip of it and was surprised to find out it tasted alright.

There was then an awkward silence before one of them actually spoke, trying to start up some kind of conversation between them both.

"So...Have you always been a thief Garrett?" Harry asked.

Garrett gave a nod, "Yes, ever since I was a child, I ran away from the orphanage I was living at and stealing became the only way I could survive"

Harry stared at Garrett, understanding in his eyes. Many times, in his own childhood he had wanted to do the same thing too...run away.

There was a brief silence between them, until Harry spoke at last.

"I always wanted to run away, my parents had died when I was a baby so I lived with my aunt , uncle and cousin. They um…hate magic. My cousin always bullied me and my aunt and uncle were abusive."

Garrett felt anger wash through him, the thought that someone had hurt Harry really made him furious.

"What did they do to you?" Garrett asked, his voice quiet.

Harry averted eye contact with the thief, and instead cast his eyes downwards to stare at his hands.

"Well...my bedroom there was a cupboard under the stairs until I was 11 years old , when I was 12 they moved me to a small guest bedroom that had bars installed on the window . I was forced to do all the housework and cooking that my aunt didn't want to do. They sometimes would also starve me and my uncle would beat me."

Garrett stared at Harry, an overwhelming protective feeling taking a hold of him. The orphanage he grew up in had been abusive as well so he knew what it must've been like for Harry, he hated that Harry had experienced it. He felt furious that Harry's own relatives had treated Harry as though he had been a prisoner , and he felt glad that at least Harry was able to escape from them when he attended his wizarding school .

The thief placed a gloved hand upon Harry's hand and Harry looked up at the other male, he saw concern, understanding, sadness and anger in those brown eyes.

"They shouldn't have treated you that way, you…you deserve to be treated right" the thief spoke, his voice quiet.

Harry smiled slightly,"Thanks" he said .

Harry smiled again and glanced towards the kitchen, "I'm going to go check on dinner, it should be done now. Could you give me a hand Garrett?"

Garrett gave a nod and removed his hand from Harry's.

After Garrett and Harry brought the food and drink out to the table both men sat down again.

Garrett and Harry both ate their meals and drink quietly, Garrett enjoying every bite of food and every sip of wine.

While they ate and drank they went back to talking , Harry found himself telling Garrett that after his magical education he moved to another city , this city in fact , and bought a house with some money he had inherited from his parents . For a while Harry had a job in the wizarding world before one day quitting and getting a muggle job .

Much later near the end of their date at half past 11, Garrett and Harry stood facing each other. Garrett then did what he had been wanting to do for months and kissed Harry on the lips, almost hesitantly bringing his gloved hands to cup Harry's face.

Garrett kissed Harry hesitantly …. softly, delicately … lips pressing against lips in an enjoyable kiss that Harry returned.

The kiss wasn't long but it was one that they both enjoyed and Garrett found himself stroking Harry's cheeks tenderly when they separated, admiring the lightly blushing cheeks.

"Goodnight Harry." murmured the Master Thief, a slight smile on his face as he pulled up his mask.

"Goodnight Garrett" Harry said.

Garrett gave Harry one last look before he opened the window and left through it, only leaving for his home at the clock tower once he was certain that Harry had locked the window again.


End file.
